ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Learah Djent
Learah is a somewhat unapproachable delinquent at Balamb Garden . She's best known for her foul language and unbridled passion for combat. She's at the academy by court order after serious ordeals back at her home, in Deling. Personality Learah is a complex creature. She's both a loner and a very possessive friend... to which end she can confuse others to a large degree. She may seem highly standoff-ish to an individual and yet value them as a friend. Though this sometimes surfaces in abrasive and badly timed ways when she feels the need to take action in order to correct the poor decisions of her "wolf pack". It's uncommon to hear kind words from her and even less common to see her allow herself any level of vulnerability to another person. As a result, she may come off as cold or even a bitch... keeping people, frequently, at arms length. And while she is often difficult to provoke to action, she is a surprising large presence when she does take action. She's socially awkward and unable to cultivate friendships well and relies heavily on the persistance of others in this area. To the surprise of many who know her, she is alarmingly intelligent when it comes to combat, despite being a simple brawler. In her first class for Indirect Magic, this year, she scored 100% on the written test and went on to impress the teacher during the oral quiz. Character History Learah is the 5th child of a large, low-income, family in Deling. She was the last of five girls. Being the baby of the family did not inspire her to impress her parents, but rather, she wallowed in the shadow of her older siblings. Never having much of a goal in anything, she went about life in a carefree, careless, manner. Falling in, frequently, with the worst of crowds. Her parents attempted, numerous times to find discaplinary measures that could corrent the warward attitude and action of their daughter, but nothing would prove effective. Learah would simply run away anytime things were not to her liking, as she'd become fairly adept and working out a living for herself on the streets. She fought like the boys in a fist fight, wore tough clothes, cut her hair short, and had an aire of independence about her that was always very evident. Dispite her very un-ladylike nature, she seems to be a strict defender of her sex, and seldom shows a male any favor in a conflict involving a young lady. She will commonly side with a girl in nearly any situation, presuming that only the girl could have any degree of innocence. Her coarse personality, lack of discapline, drive to fight, and poor school performance left few choices for her parents. In a last ditch effort, they framed her for a petty crime, and threatened to press charges against her unless she would apply at a military academy. Now in her second year at Balamb, she continues to honor the arrangement, though her motivation is as unclear as her likelihood to come to class on time. Events Learah leaves Balamb Garden 9-15-2011 After the harsh disagreements with Usagi Snowfall, Learah has decided to leave the academy and go back to living on the streets of Deling. Besides Usagi, her departure was also witnessed by Lumi, Marcus, and Alisa. She made no indication that she would or would not be returning. Relationships Usagi Snowfall - her first "friend" this year, Usagi approached Learah on day in the lobby with the frank statement, "We should be friends!". Despite Learah's less that enthusiastic response, the two ended up talking about combat strategies for a while and Learah decided she approved of Usagi. Recently, however, Usagi confessed that she had feelings for Cody Fox, she lashed out verbally, insulting Usagi's feelings. Although she'd not even been in the same room as Cody more than once, his reputation for reckless decisions and hero tendencies landed him deep in her disapproval list... and therefore a danger to her "wolf pack". An ensuing argument would land both of them in the infirmiry after a brutal physical engagement. She took 8 shots from Usagi and a Thunder spell before forcing Usagi to stand down with a harsh retaliation with her nunchaku. She spared Usagi the knockout blow... but the confrontation left the two on thin ice, and is yet to be resolved. Lumière De La Lune - Learah got to know Lumi when the two were watching TV. They began talking about... you guessed it... combat tactics, Learah's favorite subject. Despite Learah's poor impression of Lumi from her low scores during the Indirect Magic course, Learah consoled Lumi's "everyone blames the healer" depression by reminding her of the importance of the role and insisted that people should not depend on the healers for their survival but as an augmentation for their capabilities instead. If they died... they were dumbasses. Later, Lumi was the only witness of the fight between Usagi and Learah, and remains Learah's only outstanding friend who is not currently pissed at her. Rys Khyrsal - Although Rys remains a new aquaintance for Learah, she already is inclined to approve of him. Despite her less than accomodating attitude to his greetings, he proceeded to engage her in conversation and was nearly responsible for stopping the clash between her and Usagi, until Usagi became violent and chased Learah from beyond his watch. Other Aquaintences: Faust, Marcus, Willow Theme Songs thumb|500px|left Dedications Various songs that Learah thinks speak a truth about someone she knows. thumb|left|500px|FOR USAGI: Oops! I did it again.... thumb|left|500px|FOR USAGI: Break Stuff thumb|left|500px|FOR LUMI: Lonely Daythumb|left|500px|FOR RYS: One Day as a Lionthumb|500px|left|FOR USAGI: Blonde, Bad, and Beautifulthumb|500px|left|FOR FAUST: I'm Too Sexy Category:Students